Aphmau's Powers
by eviemondo
Summary: Takes place after Our Fears... Minecraft Diaries [S1: Ep.65] Garmau Fan fiction hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few days since Garroth, Laurence, Dante and lady Aphmau had faced their fears, though no one could forget the torture that it was. Aphmau woke up suddenly to her own scream Garroth quickly rushed to her side, seeing her clutching her head in pain. Lady Aphmau what's wrong asked Garroth worriedly. Aphmau could not respond her head felt like it was on fire, Tears were streaming down her face. Suddenly without a sound she stood up and walked out the door of the castle into the soft fluffy snow. Garroth hurried after her with Laurence and Dante, Lady Aphmau fell onto her knees and said to them step back now. None of them moved, NOW she said. They stepped back as Aphmau reached her arms out in front of her. A blinding flash struck everyone. Garroth, Laurence and Dante opened their eyes to see the snow had stopped falling. The grass was green and there were flowers everywhere. Garroth rushed to Aphmau's side her heart beat was faint and she was freezing cold lying down in the snow

Where am I Aphmau said opening her eyes to a bright light. Garroth was by her side in an instant. Lady Aphmau you must rest he said he checked her pulse and sighing with relief it was back to normal. Laurence and Dante are out but they will be back soon he said noticing her looking around quickly. Garroth what happened she asked, that is what I thought you could answer my lady. Memories came flooding back to her, I was having a nightmare I was being shown my fear, my head starting burning and that's all I remember she said. Hmm said Garroth do you mind me asking what you fear was? He questioned Later said Aphmau not wanting to admit what she saw I am really tired I think I will go back to sleep if that's ok? Of course M'lady I will wake you up when dinner is ready, sleep well as Garroth left the room.

 **What is Aphmau's fear? Why doesn't she want to tell Garroth? This is a Garmau Fanfiction just so you know. Please review if you have any ideas and I will try to include them when I** **can. This is my first ever story so give me some feedback. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aphmau woke up to Garroth gently shaking her shoulder, Lady Aphmau dinner is ready do you want to stay and rest and I'll bring dinner to you or do you want me to help you up and sit with all of us said Garroth kindly. I think I'll get up replied Aphmau. She slowly went to stand up only to fall back into Garroth arms catching her as she fell. Here let me help you said Garroth. He gently and slowly took Aphmau's hand and put it around his neck as support to help her stand. Thank you Garroth she said surprised at how gentle he was. Leaning on Garroth she slowly walked into the other room where Dante, Laurence and Malaki were sitting. Sorry to keep you waiting Aphmau said. Laurence and Dante at the same time said it was fine and she and Garroth should sit down and have something to eat. On a blanket were 6 wild berries and a tiny piece of meat. Sorry it's not a lot we couldn't find much said Dante that's ok said Aphmau but as soon as she touched the meat and berries another blinding flash appeared and everyone closed their eyes.

Aphmau slowly opened her eyes to see Garroth covering her from the blinding light. Without turning around Garroth called out Laurence, Dante and Malaki name. Umm Garroth bro you might want to look around. Getting up Aphmau and Garroth saw the meat and berries had transformed into a wonderful feast. Wow said Garroth and Aphmau at the same time. Lady Aphmau your amazing said Garroth, Aphmau blushed, I mean this is amazing but your amazing as well UMM well I have to go feed my cat said Garroth quickly. Aphmau looked around confused as Garroth ran out of the room with Laurence chasing after him. Garroth doesn't have a cat said Aphmau. Malaki and Dante both faced palmed. What's going on said Aphmau. Mum I am over 900 years old and even I know what's going on said Malaki.

Garroth are you ok said Laurence. Garroth quickly turned around im fine just feeding my cat he said. Laurence looked around. It's an invisible cat snapped Garroth. Garroth what's going on with you and lady Aphmau? Questioned Laurence. What said Garroth UMM say im really hungry we should go get food and not have this conversation said Garroth running out of the room with Laurence running after him. GARROTH STOP! shouted Laurence.

Garroth ran into the room and was blinding by a mysterious light. The room was lit up with gold lanterns and balloons were in each corner. Aphmau was surrounded by a gold bubble around her. What's going on said Laurence and Garroth. Aphmau was leaning over Dante with her hand on his chest. Suddenly a flash struck the room and a white light shaped like an angel went over to Aphmau taking her hand she said to her you need to hurry develop you powers and go in your heart I see and man you love and trust but you must protect him and you friends don't worry we will speak again soon and with that she was gone.

 **Was it ok *peeps out from behind the sofa* Hope you enjoyed. What was the bright light? What powers is Aphmau going to get? Also who is the man she loves and trusts *I think people can easily find out. Please leave a review and ides you want to see happen! Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

What was that Garroth said. He looked at Aphmau she was crying, Lady Aphmau are you ok said Garroth as Laurence and him rushed over to her. Im just a bit shocked and homesick lied Aphmau. Garroth knew she was lying but didn't push it further. Aphmau slowly walked out the room saying she was tired the boys followed her and went to bed as well.

Garroth woke up to a rustling. He got up, grabbed his sword not bothering to wake the others and went to look outside, sword raised. Leaning against a tree in the courtyard was Aphmau asleep; gently he went over and lifted her up carrying her slowly into her room, he tucked her in and whispered goodnight. As he was tiptoeing away Aphmau woke up with a jump. Garroth she said looking at him. What are you doing here she continued. Lady Aphmau im sorry but you fell asleep outside and…umm it was cold…..and I didn't want you to get ill so I…..umm carried you inside he said lowering his head. Thank you she said smiling. He looked at her surprised. What you thought I would be mad she said slowly. No not at all I was just surprised, when you smile your eyes light up its just comforting he replied. Lady Aphmau I must ask why did you lie about why you were crying? He questioned gently.

Garroth she said looking into his eyes im am speaking because my friend needs help, she likes this guy because he's amazing and umm she doesn't know if the guy likes her what should she do. Garroth blinked surprised, well I would arrange something for the two of them and they could talk about it. Oh good idea I… I mean my friend will find it very helpful she said quickly. Does your friend have a name he asked. Aphmau….I mean Aphmauen she said, what about her friend she likes. Garroth…Garrothen she said panicking. That confirmed it she did like him it took every bit of strength Garroth had not to start jumping up and down. Goodnight lady Aphmau he said walking out of the room.

 ***squeal* It's so adorable. Will Garroth and Aphmau finally admit they love each other? Also Will Aphmau take Garroth's advice and plan a date for them? Please review telling me what you thought as this story is for all the fangirls. #Garmau4EVER Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

"It's true" Garroth said, "she really does like me". Not knowing Dante was in the room. "Who likes you Garroth" Dante asked. "Ummm no one" said Garroth "I was just talking to myself…. Goodnight!" Garroth quickly got into bed and pretended to be asleep. Dante signed and decided to leave it. Goodnight he said.

The next morning Garroth decided to go into the garden before getting ready to set off back home. Suddenly he heard a beautiful voice singing, He peeked around the tree and he saw Aphmau sitting down singing. He listened to her as he didn't want to interrupt her. Hmm said Aphmau suddenly stopping I wonder if Garroth likes me, I guess I won't know until I ask him, but what if he doesn't feel the same way, oh it's so confusing she said running inside, not noticing Garroth behind the tree. Wow said Garroth when Aphmau had left she does like me, Wait I need to ask her something he said.

Lady Aphmau Said Garroth knocking on the door, Aphmau opened the door, oh it's you please come in she said. Thank you M'lady, said Garroth. Please call me Aphmau she said, OK said Garroth, Lady… I mean Aphmau I don't know if you will tell me but please why did you lie about why you were crying? If I tell you will you tell me your fear you saw? Said Aphmau slowly. Garroth hesitated should he tell her, finally he decided ok he said shakily You first. Well I lied about why I was crying… because I saw my fear she answered, what was it asked Garroth gently. Well it was a fear of losing I guy…that I can't bare to loose. I am afraid of losing you Garroth she said quietly. Garroth looked shocked. Now that's over with what was your fear Garroth said Aphmau, My..My fear was seeing you...kiss…another…guy he said shakily because I kind of….love…. you but if you don't feel…the same way that's fine say I have got to go feed my cat…I mean dog…I mean oh whatever he quickly got up and turned to leave. Suddenly Aphmau grabbed his arm gently don't leave she said I feel the same way. You do he questioned, Yes she replied I love you Garroth she said I love you Aphmau he replied. Garroth leaned in to kiss Aphmau but before their lips could touch there was a shout Gross there are other people in this room too guys!

 ***squeals* aren't I evil Thank you guys so much for your support it really means a lot. Please Review. Next chapter will hopefully be out soon. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating I have been really busy!** **But here is the chapter!**

Aphmau opened her eyes to see Dante looking down at here, Oh right she said you want to talk about what happened last night. Damn right I do he replied How could you not tell me I wanted to know all the gossip he said. Aphmau looked shocked shouldn't he be mad she thought oh well Laurence will be she carried on. Umm Dante could you go out a sec I'll be out in a minute.

What took you so long? And where did you get those clothes he asked shocked. I just found them she lied she wasn't going to tell him she thought of wearing them and then they appeared in front of her. Right…Dante said come on Laurence is waiting for us. They went through the doorway into the garden to see Laurence and Garroth hopelessly trying to tame horses with Malaki laughing at them. Let me show you said Aphmau running over she said she grabbed an apple and stood up straight. She bowed to the horse, got on one knee and held out the apple. Slowly the horse came over to her and ate the apple. Good girl Aphmau said. The horse neighed. Aphmau turned her head to see Laurence, Garroth and Dante standing in awe with Malaki still laughing but a little quieter. HOW DID YOU DO THAT! Laurence shouted, WE HAVE BEEN TRYING FOR HOURS Garroth continued. You have to treat the horse like a person they deserve respect she said gently. Slowly Garroth, Laurence and Dante tamed their horses; the next morning we leave said Laurence before tying up his horse and walking inside as the others followed.

The next morning, Aphmau woke up early so decided to go feed the horses. BANG! Aphmau rushed into the garden to see Shadow souls attacking. WHAT they can't be here she thought. Everyone appeared in the door way. Lady Aphmau Garroth said. Everyone Grab the horses and meet me by the stream, take Malaki and run! But…. They said. No buts just….GO! Suddenly Aphmau felt Rage she never felt before as the shadow soul hurt Malaki. ARGGGG! She said there was a blinding flash. Everyone Gasped as they saw Aphmau with wings and an angel blade. WOW! Laurence said she is…a pro. Aphmau at every turn was slicing the shadow souls making they disappear. Finally it was over. The wings and sword disappeared. APHMAU WATCH OUT Garroth shouted but it was too late. Everything went Black.

 **Ok guys another chapter done! What happened? What did Aphmau not watch out for Leave a review below and I'll see if I can put it in the story. Thank you for everything you guys are awesome! BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Aphmau had been stabbed. "Garroth" Aphmau whispered waking up. Garroth rushed to her bed side as she tried to sit up. "No you must stay still, Please you might hurt yourself more." Aphmau lay back down. "How long have I been out" Garroth looked worried "Garroth…How long have I been out for." Garroth took a deep breath "Three weeks" he whispered. Now it was Aphmau's turn to look worried. "You waited all that time….for me." Garroth looked at her "Of course M'lady. I mean Aphmau, now if it's ok I need to check your wound." "Ok" Aphmau said. Slowly Garroth lifted her up carefully with ease; he put her back down on her stomach. He slowly peeled back the bandage and looked at the stab wound. Luckily it was healing but it was a dark shade of grey. Garroth was worried; no one survived a shadow soul stabbing them for long. "Garroth" Aphmau whispered as he put her back down "I feel funny, angry for some reason. Help." Garroth looked at Aphmau's eyes to see they were turning red. "Lady Aphmau, Aphmau." Garroth shouted. There was a flash of red light.

Garroth looked up to see, Aphmau towering over him, dressed in shadow soul armour. "You are nothing" Aphmau shouted at him "Forgotten by your mother, and your father well he hated you. You were never his son, Zane was his favourite." Her voice was filled with bitterness and hate "but poor little Garroth loves me, Well I don't love you." She shouted "Just run!" Garroth stood up with tears in his eyes. "No, I love Aphmau not you, so I will not run for I am safe and I will not abandon my love, all of that stuff may be true but you got one thing wrong about Aphmau she is a fighter." With his sentence finished a flash of white light shone everywhere. As it died down Garroth saw Aphmau, his Aphmau running towards him. He stood still with sorrow and hugged her when she came to him. "Im sorry Garroth, so so sorry" Aphmau cried. "It's ok my love, Its over" Garroth lied, Knowing deep down this was just the beginning!

 **Sorry about such I short chapter but im really busy getting stuff ready for Christmas. What's going to happen to Garmau? Where is Laurence, Malaki and Dante? Is Aphmau going to get better or will she lose the final battle against herself? Please review! You have no idea what your support means to me. I recently started an Avengers Fanfic called Eternity so check it out as there will be a lot of Drama over there to. Also thanks to Missship, butterangel90, lilKakymag, Agile wolf, Your comments made me laugh and I love hearing your input. Thanks again. BYE!**


End file.
